Tears of a Bleeding Rose
by Nellie Potter
Summary: She was unique. She was different. She was thought to be dead. She was Snow White's sister. She was Rose Red. *Femslash! Rose Queen*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I had this idea after reading the story of Snow White and Rose Red to my stepsister. It will only be a few chapters and is not my best work, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ouat :/**

* * *

It had been a year since her marriage to King Leopold and Regina was tending to the apple tree in the courtyard, spending what could be considered "quality" time with little Snow White, the girl whom she hated dearly. But it was important to make sure that King Leopold thought that Regina loved Snow like she was her own. As Cora had taught Regina, image was everything.

Snow, eleven years of age now, was lost in her dreamy thoughts as she examined the rose bush. She brought her hand to a beautiful white rose and accidently pricked her finger on a thorn. She quickly retracted her hand, hissing in pain.

"Everything all right dear?" Regina asked with false kindness as she appeared by Snow White's side.

Subtly, Snow nodded a few times. "Yes, I just pricked my finger." She looked at her finger, the small bud of blood beginning to bloom. Snow smiled faintly, the color of the blood stirring a memory.

* * *

Once upon a time, a beautiful Queen sat by her window, looking out at the luscious garden below. It was springtime and the plants bloomed with the most picturesque flowers.

There was one particular rose bush that was dappled with white roses in full bloom. Among the many white roses was a single, blood red rose and every spring when the bush would blossom, there was always that single red rose amid the many white. And every spring, the Queen would look longing it at and sigh, "Oh that I had a child as red as that rose, as green as its stem, and as white as the surrounding flowers."

The gracious King Leopold heard his wife's wish for such a child, and not very long after they were blessed with a daughter, with hair as red as the rose, eyes as green as its stem, and skin as white as the surrounding flowers. She was named Rose Red.

Six years had come to pass and it was the middle of winter, tufts of snowflakes fluttering down and landing on the ground and windowsill. The Queen sat at her window working, and her embroidery frame was of ebony. She found herself staring longing out the window during the middle of winter and was hardly paying attention and as she gazed at the snow, she pricked her finger.

Three drops of blood fell from her finger onto the snow that rested on the windowsill, and when Queen Maria saw how bright and red the blood looked against the pale snow, she said to herself, "Oh that I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as the wood of the embroidery frame."

King Leopold saw his beloved wife by the window when he walked into the bedchambers and dared to approach her.

"And what troubles you, my dear?" he questioned, taking her hand into his own.

The Queen sighed, as if in disappointment. "My darling Leopold, I am truly happy with the life I am living. I have you, a wonderful husband, I have Rose, our lovely daughter, and I have this land we call home. But I find myself longing for another child."

Leopold kissed the Queen's cheek. "Maria, you are the fairest in all of the land and if you wish to have another child, then so be it."

Not very long after, Queen Maria had another daughter with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony; she was named Snow White.

The years went by and Rose and Snow became the best of friends despite the six years difference. Rose Red would always take Snow White on little adventures and the two would have the best of times together.

At the age of twelve though, Rose began to change. She started expressing interest in things that weren't considered proper for a princess. She enjoyed watching the knights when they trained for battle with swords clashing and maces coming into contact with armor.

Rose refused to wear dresses anymore. She demanded that she wear trousers instead, arguing that trousers were much better for horseback riding and dueling.

Soon, enough was enough. King Leopold and Queen Maria were growing weary of Rose's personality. She wouldn't sit still during etiquette lessons. A few days after Rose Red's thirteenth birthday, King Leopold caught her sword fighting with one of the knights, wearing no protection from the blades, only the clothes on her back.

"Rose Red, a word please," King Leopold requested. Rose followed her father to her bedchambers.

"What is it, Father?" Rose Red asked innocently.

King Leopold sighed, rubbing his temples. "Rose Red, you know I love you so very much."

"Yes Father."

Leopold looked down upon his daughter, who gazed at him with the most vibrant green eyes, red hair in a braid down her back, held together by a black ribbon. "You're actions are very irresponsible though. I cannot have you risking your safety like that." He placed his hands firmly on Rose Red's shoulders. "I am considering sending you away."

Rose jerked away from her father's touch. "What? Father why? What have I done that gives you reason for such a thing as sending me away?" she demanded.

"Rose dear, please let me finish speaking. I am considering sending you away to a special training camp in another kingdom. There, young men learn to fight properly in battle."

Upon hearing this, Rose brightened up. "Really? I would learn how to fight like a proper knight in shining armor?" When King Leopold nodded, Rose Red hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you, Father! Thank you!"

King Leopold had a secret motive behind this, of course. He wasn't going to just let Rose go off and learn to fight as she so wished to do. The camp was supposed to show her how dangerous sword fighting truly was and that life as a knight was certainly no walk in the park.

And so, Rose Red left the kingdom to travel to another where she would attend the training camp and learn the ways of the knight. Letters were rarely exchanged, but Rose Red made sure that she did write every now and then to keep in contact with Snow White, her best friend.

A year passed since Rose Red had been sent to the camp, and the letters stopped. Snow White grew worried. Her sister no longer kept in contact and Snow imagined the worst scenarios. What if Rose Red had been injured? Or what if she had grown ill and died?

Another year passed and Snow White began to forget. Not that she wanted to forget, but she forced herself to. There was no sense dwelling on the past.

Leopold was worried as well, but did not dare show it. A worried king caused for a worried kingdom. He planned to show Rose Red that being a knight wasn't all as wonderful as she thought it to be and hoped that by the time a year passed, she would come home and be the proper princess that everyone expected her to be. Obviously this was not the case.

Queen Maria was starting to consider her husband's idea a foolish one. "We shouldn't have sent her away," she muttered to Leopold one evening as they readied themselves for bed.

With a sigh, Leopold responded, "I know, my dear. But it was either that or have her continue risking her safety here. At least she would have learned how to safely and properly fight."

Maria stood up from the stool in front of her vanity, setting her silver hairbrush aside. "I just want my sweet Rose back. I love our darling Snow White, but life just isn't the same without Rose Red."

Leopold gently caressed his wife's cheek. "Things will turn out right my dear; I promise everything will turn out right in the end."

A year later, Queen Maria died and there was still no sign of Rose Red.

* * *

"Snow dear, tell me what's wrong," Regina requested gently as she knelt beside the eleven year old Snow White, who was still gently clutching her bleeding finger.

Snow looked away from her finger to face Regina. "Did you know I had a sister?" she asked quietly.

Regina raised her eyebrows slightly in confusion. "A sister, really?"

A voice behind the two responded with a little laugh. "Yes, really."

Both Snow and Regina turned to face a young woman with hair as red as a rose, eyes a vibrant green, and pale, ivory skin. Snow White's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Rose!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! They are appreciated! XD Anyway, this chapter is not my best. I wrote it at like, one in the morning and when I reviewed it, it was one thirty in the morning the day after I wrote it, so I'm sorry if it sucks XD**

**As warning, this fic is going to be very short since I want to continue the Stars series as soon as ouat season two comes out, perhaps even sooner. Also, this fic will get a bit darker towards the end.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Regina studied the young woman that Snow White had called Rose. Her hair was most certainly as red as a rose, and she had the most effervescent green eyes. Could this really be Rose Red though? Could this really be the sister presumed to be dead?

It seemed Snow White didn't care to check. The eleven year old rushed over to the red-haired maiden and the two immediately embraced.

Snow White felt her eyes water with salty tears. "Y-you n-never wrote," she stammered, trying so hard not to choke on her own words.

"Yes, I did," the one presumed to be Rose Red corrected. "There came a time when I stopped writing, though."

When Snow White pulled back, seventeen year old Rose Red could see tears streaming down her little sister's face. "Why? Why did you stop writing?"

It killed Rose Red to see Snow White like this. But she showed no emotion. That was one of the things she learned at the camp: don't show emotion, especially when going in for the kill. "There was a battle," explained Rose Red. "It took everyone by surprise. A dragon attacked, and not just any dragon. The Jabberwocky, sent from Wonderland upon the Red Queen's orders." Rose Red looked very grim. "My friend died at my feet."

Snow White's heart sank when she saw the pain in her older sister's eyes; the first time in years that Rose Red ever allowed pain to show. "I am so sorry, Rose Red," said Snow meekly, hugging her sister once more.

Rose seemed a little hesitant to hug back, and the hug was very loose compared to the first. "Actually," began Rose Red, "my name is no longer Rose Red." Snow White and even Regina was very perplexed by this. "At the camp, we all gave different names to each other. For example, my friend that died: his name was Slash because he was terribly good with a sword and could slash anything and anyone that got in his way. His brother was nicknamed Stab for obvious reasons."

Regina, having found the words to speak, asked, "And what was your name that was given?"

Rose Red looked over to Regina, as if just noticing she was there. The dark haired woman was a stranger to Rose, though they didn't exactly look that far apart in age. As Rose Red wondered who this unknown woman was, she answered, "Hunter."

That wasn't the whole story though. When Rose Red had first arrived, all of the men and boys called her "Princess" because that was just what she was: a princess. Rose Red had hated it, though she didn't mind the fact that she had gotten her own sleeping quarters since she was a girl.

"And why's that?" questioned Regina, interrupting Rose Red's fading reminiscent thoughts.

Rose Red seemed almost too glad that such a question was asked. "Because I always hunt down my prey and always succeed."

Snow White felt a little frightened. This young woman that stood before her looked like her sister and sounded like her sister, but certainly wasn't her. Rose Red had been wild and… unique for lack of a better adjective. But she was always kind and gentle at heart. This new Rose Red, this… Hunter was so different.

Rose Red, more of Hunter now, kept her gaze trained on Regina. "And who might you be?" asked the eldest of Leopold's two daughters.

Regina offered Rose Red a sweet smile, the one she's been wearing the past year to convince people she was happily married to the king. It was Snow White that responded to Rose's inquiry. "She's our new mother!"

The news hit Rose Red like the butt of a sword. "New mother," she repeated, emotionless. Rose Red wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had loved her mother, Maria, dearly and had indeed received the letter telling of Maria's passing (though she did not respond) but Rose Red had never received news of a new queen, let alone a new mother.

Still emotionless, Rose Red gave a curt nod towards Regina. "Pleasure," she stated, though she wasn't sure if it really was a pleasure to meet this woman, her new mother. They couldn't have been more than three years apart in age!

"Regina," said the stepmother, still smiling her friendly, charming smile. Regina's eyes told a different story than her smile. Obviously- at least it was obvious to Rose Red- she wasn't exactly pleased to find that she had yet another stepdaughter that couldn't have been much younger than her.

Rose Red turned her attention away from Regina, focusing on Snow White once more. This didn't surprise Regina. Everyone's attention was always on precious little Snow White. "Where's Father? I'm sure he'll be glad to see me. Either that or have a heart attack," Rose joked.

Snow White beamed, happy that her sister had returned after so many years despite the slight personality change. "He's in his study in the West Wing, I'm sure of it." Snow gently tugged on Rose Red's hand to guide her.

Giggling, Rose Red retracted her hand from Snow's grip. "I don't need a guide Snow, I remember where the West Wing is," she assured her little sister. "Anyway, why don't you run along and play, hm? I want to have a little chat with our… new mother." The words tasted bitter on Rose Red's tongue and she hated herself for saying it.

And so, Snow White did as Rose Red had told her and ran off to go play with her dolls in her room. Rose Red watched and waited for Snow White's figure to disappear into the castle before facing Regina. She did not smile, but her gaze was not cold as Regina had expected.

The silence was almost deafening and most definitely gauche. Rose Red was the first to shatter the quiet with an abrupt question. "How old are you?" she asked Regina.

Regina almost didn't want to answer. Not because it made her feel uncomfortable to confess her age, but because it made her nervous to find out if Rose Red really was as close to her age as she thought. "Twenty-two," Regina said after a moment of hesitation.

Slowly, Rose Red nodded a few times, as if pondering this and perhaps she was. Regina didn't know this for sure. "I'm seventeen," said Rose Red.

Regina's jaw almost dropped. She was to be the new mother of a young woman who was only five years younger! Regina managed to stay composed and when Rose Red started walking towards the castle, she followed.

"I didn't know that King Leopold had another daughter other than Snow," commented the brunette.

Rose Red chuckled bitterly. "I'm not surprised," said she. "Father likes to keep certain things under wraps and I'm sure I fit right in that category of 'certain things.'"

Regina's brow furrowed; she was slightly confused. "And why is that?"

"Because I am not the princess everyone wanted me to be. I did not sit still through etiquette lessons; I much preferred to duel with our knights. I refused to wear dresses or ride sidesaddle like proper young women."

This reminded Regina of someone she knew very well and for a brief moment, in Rose Red she saw herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isobel, I can't breathe!"

It was later on after Rose Red had revealed to her father that she was indeed still alive. The two had embraced, but the sweet reunion was briefly lived for King Leopold had gotten the grand idea to throw a ball in honor of Rose Red's return. This had been expected by just about everyone in the castle that knew Rose Red had returned, especially Snow White, Regina, and Rose Red herself.

Despite it being short notice, Rose Red knew that hundreds of people would attend the ball. Everyone was so fond of King Leopold, for he truly was a good man at heart, that they wouldn't decline an invitation to come to his castle and celebrate unless they absolutely had to.

There was just a half an hour before the ball and Rose Red had been fitted for a new dress. Now all there was left to do was get her ready for the ball, which was currently being attempted.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," apologized the maid, Isobel. "But your corset must be laced!"

Rose Red snorted. "Enough with the proper titles, Isobel; I've insisted for the fifth time now that you call me by my name." She preferred to be called by "Hunter" but after explaining her nickname to King Leopold and having him not approve of it, Rose Red dropped it.

Isobel blushed, her cheeks now a deep red. "I'm sorry… Rose Red," she said hesitantly. "But in order for you to have a proper figure, you must wear a corset!"

This was certainly one thing Rose Red missed about the training camp: no corsets. "Leave me, Isobel, please," Rose Red ordered, sounding tired suddenly.

With a brief curtsy and bow of her head, Isobel left Rose Red's bedchambers. Rose Red stepped away from the full length mirror and sat on the stool in front of her cherry wood vanity, corset still not laced up all of the way. Rose Red didn't care though. She didn't care for corsets; she didn't care for fancy dresses. Rose Red just wanted to wear trousers and a button up shirt like how she wore practically every day at the training camp. This ball was being thrown in her honor, wasn't that reason enough for her to dress how she pleased?

Looking in the mirror, Rose saw a young woman that she didn't recognize. This woman in the mirror looked tired; worn out. This woman had a thinner waist than Rose Red, looked more like how a proper princess should. Rose Red hated the young woman in the mirror.

Rose rested her forehead against the palm of her hand as she leaned on the vanity, her elbow supporting her. She remained this way even when someone knocked on her door. "Come in," Rose groaned, not exactly in the mood to speak to anyone.

Regina hesitantly opened the door and stepped into Rose Red's bedchambers. "I've come to check on you, I hope you don't mind."

Upon hearing Regina's voice, Rose Red turned around on the stool to face her stepmother. "Regina," she said, sounding a little surprised and a little relieved. She saw the spectacular dress Regina wore of a sparkling midnight blue and she smiled. "You look lovely."

Regina's lips twitched into a faint smile. "Thank you, dear." She saw that Rose Red still wasn't completely dressed, just wearing her stockings and corset among the obvious undergarments. "Care for some help?" Regina asked as she walked over to Rose Red.

Rose Red blushed, the pink her cheeks had become looking very faint compared to the red of her hair that framed her face. "I hate corsets," she muttered, standing up.

She gasped quietly as Regina suddenly pulled the laces of the corset. "I know dear. It takes some time to get used to. But all in good time, you'll get used to wearing them," she assured Rose Red, doing her best not to pull the laces too, too tight.

"I highly doubt that, Regina." Rose Red had made it a point not to call Regina "Stepmother." She would just feel silly calling someone only five years older than her "Stepmother."

When the corset was all laced up, it was difficult for Rose Red to breathe. _How do women live like this?_ Rose wondered. Rose Red walked over to her bureau where her new dress had been hung up.

The ball gown was gorgeous, made from the finest material. It was indeed, fit for a princess. Strapless it was, small crystals creating swirls on the waistline of the black silk that the gown was made of. The black contrasted nicely with Rose Red's green eyes and it made her hair seem even redder. Regina watched as the seventeen year old put the dress on and she help lace up the back.

"Thank you," Rose Red said before going back to the vanity to brush out her hair with a silver hairbrush. She looked at herself in the mirror and despite clothes in a beautiful gown, she felt rather plain. She still felt like Hunter.

Regina placed a gentle hand on Rose Red's shoulder. "Rose?" she said softly.

Rose Red looked to Regina and smiled sweetly. "Thank you again for all your help Regina. I'll be down in a few minutes," she promised. So Regina exited the bedchambers, leaving Rose Red to her own devices.

* * *

As everyone expected, hundreds of people attended the ball. It was a sea of all colors in the throne room where the celebration was being held. As beautiful music played, people danced. Everyone seemed to be having good time except for Rose Red, who hadn't showed up yet.

"Any sign of her?" King Leopold asked Regina as he led her to the dance area for a waltz.

With an inaudible sigh, Regina shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her since I helped her dress," she explained.

Leopold shook his head, obviously disappointed. He had been looking forward to spending time with his daughter whom he presumed to be dead for the longest time. This ball was in Rose's honor! What kind of princess would she be if she didn't show up to her own ball?

When Rose did finally appear, it wasn't a typical fairytale moment. The large group of people did not suddenly stop their dancing to gaze at the lovely princess. Quite the contrary, no one noticed that Rose Red had appeared which she had made sure of. She had snuck in and now waited in the corner, hoping to go throughout the whole celebration without being noticed. Rose supposed she didn't wish hard enough because that did not happen.

"Rose Red, my darling," greeted King Leopold, leaving Regina on the dance floor by herself. Saddened, Regina moved away from the other dancing couples to take refuge in a corner opposite from where Rose Red was standing. "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up."

Rose smiled, but in a way that showed she truly didn't want to be attending the ball. "Well, I showed up."

King Leopold smiled fondly at Rose Red. "My dear, you look beautiful."

And she did. Her curled red hair was up in a loose bun, a few tendrils framing her face. Rose Red had worn heavy eye makeup with eye shadow giving a smoky effect, all of the colors dark to make her green eyes stand out more.

The conversation was short lived as it was interrupted by little Snow White. "Rose Red!" the eleven year old princess said excitedly. "I thought I'd never find you."

Rose's smile became real. "It seems you have found me and I don't doubt you always will." Rose Red bowed to Snow White and offered her hand to the little girl. "May I have this dance?"

Snow White giggled and curtsied. "Of course you may," she said in-between giggles as she took Rose Red's hand. The two walked to the dance floor and started to waltz, laughing as if sharing an inside joke.

King Leopold watched as his two wonderful daughters danced together, laughing and smiling. The sight gave him a heavy heart though. Snow White looked so much like her mother, Queen Maria. He still missed his beloved first wife dearly and would give anything to kiss her one last time. At least he had Snow White though, a spitting image of her mother, making Snow White the fairest in all the land.

Without hesitation, King Leopold strode over to his two daughters and tapped Rose Red on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked Rose.

There was a flash of hurt in Rose's eyes that King Leopold didn't notice. "Of course not," she said quietly, stepping aside to allow her father to dance with Snow White, the preferred child. Rose Red never held that against Snow. It wasn't her fault that she looked so much like the adored Maria and Rose hardly looked anything like her mother.

Snow White smiled brightly as she took her father's hand and they began to dance. Rose Red navigated her way through the crowd, determined not to meet any men who would care to dance with her. She then spotted Regina in the shadows of the corner. Slowly so that Regina wouldn't notice, Rose Red made her way over to Regina's side.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" The sudden sound of Rose Red's voice made Regina jump slightly in surprise.

"Rose dear," Regina placed a hand over her thumping heart, "I didn't notice you there."

Rose Red simply shrugged. "It hurts, doesn't it?" she repeated. Oh yes, she recognized the pain in Regina's eyes; the pain of being ignored.

Of course, Regina wouldn't admit to knowing exactly what Rose Red was talking about. "I can't say I know what you're talking about."

Rose smirked, scoffing quietly. "Don't play stupid, Regina. I see the way you look at him, at them. I've looked at them in that way, too. It hurts, seeing him focus on only her."

Regina bit her lower lip. No wonder Rose Red had known; they seemed to have that in common: both wanting attention from King Leopold like the attention he gave to Snow White.

The waltz ended and a quadrille started up. A mysterious glint in Rose Red's eyes appeared for a millisecond before Rose Red blinked it away. She suddenly stood in front of Regina, offering her hand. "May I have this dance, dear Stepmother?" Rose asked teasingly.

Regina couldn't help but laugh quietly. The woman took Rose's hand with a slight curtsy. "I'd be honored, Hunter." She winked at Rose, who grinned.

So Rose Red and Regina danced the quadrille together. They shared smiles and laughs, temporarily forgetting the pain from seeing Leopold give his undivided attention to Snow White despite this being a ball for Rose Red's return. As they danced, realization had struck Rose Red.

She and Regina had become friends.

* * *

**A/N: So far, this was my favorite chapter to write. I found that it was only right to make Regina and Rose Red friends since they are so close in age and seem to have quite a bit in common. Thanks for the reviews! Reviews never go unappreciated by me XD**

**This is only going to be about ten chapters, fyi or perhaps less. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just as warning, this story may be shorter than 10 chaps. Thanks for the reviews! I have taken your suggestions into consideration, but I have a pretty solid idea of where I want this story to go. Thanks anyway though XD**

* * *

The familiar sound of swords clashing filled Rose Red's ears as she lunged forward, determined to bring down her opponent.

Her opponent, a young knight named Jeremy, dodged another blow and brought his sword down on Rose Red's back. It clanged when making contact with her armor and Rose Red was knocked to the ground.

"And it seems I've won again," said Jeremy cockily as he took off his helmet. He smirked triumphantly whilst grabbing Rose's arm and helping her up.

Rose Red huffed as she stood. She swept aside a few loose strands of red hair, the rest tied back in a braid down her back. "You have won these past few battles, Jeremy," she said, wearing a teasing smile. "But I will win the war."

Jeremy raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Oh you think so, Rose Red? Don't get too cocky now."

"Look who's talking," muttered Rose Red as she set down her sword and started taking off her armor. It was heavy, but she was used to it at that point. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand, watching Jeremy watch her take off her armor. "That was great fun, Jeremy. Thank you," said Rose when all of the heavy metal was off of her.

She and Jeremy shook hands politely. "Anytime Rose Red," he said with a wink. The clock chimed twelve and Rose Red sighed. She was late for luncheon again. With a quick goodbye to Jeremy, Rose Red took off from the dueling-practice room.

* * *

King Leopold tapped his foot rather impatiently. He, Snow, and Regina were all gathered at the large dining table for luncheon, and there was no sign of Rose yet again.

"She'll be here Father, I'm sure of it," said Snow White optimistically. She knew her sister well enough to know that Rose, though not always on time, always showed up.

Right on cue, Rose Red entered the dining hall. "Terribly sorry," she apologized quietly, cheeks a dark red. She could feel King Leopold's eyes on her and the red on her cheeks became an even darker red. Rose Red could practically feel the disappointment radiating from King Leopold. That wasn't a big shocker to her though. She wasn't the perfect princess like Snow White. Rose sat down beside Regina.

The meal started off in silence, Rose Red concentrating on her plate. Snow White broke the silence. "Oh Father, I must tell you about the day I had today. I spent it riding and Grayson was just the…"

Snow White's voice faded in Rose Red's mind as she started to tune out. It was always the same thing with Snow: what she did for the day. Some things never changed. Rose Red didn't hate Snow White, of course. They were sisters after all. But there came a point where Rose just wanted to tell Snow White to be quiet, that being a euphemism of course.

Regina gently nudged Rose Red with her elbow. Rose snapped her gaze over to Regina, eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Everything all right?" asked Regina quietly so as not to be overheard by Leopold and Snow White.

Rose Red nodded subtly. "Yes," she assured Regina in a hushed voice. But it wasn't the truth. Something just wasn't right; Rose Red could just tell. It was a strange feeling she got in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen; it was an instinct she had developed. "May I please be excused?" Rose Red asked suddenly. Without waiting for an answer, she abruptly stood up from the table and left the dining hall.

King Leopold opened his mouth to tell Rose Red that she was not to go anywhere until luncheon was finished, but she was gone before he could get a word in. He sighed, shaking his head. "I may never understand her," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Rose Red paced in the courtyard where Regina's apple tree grew and the white roses and one red bloomed. Rose stopped her pacing to stare at the one red rose amongst the many white. She still had that gut feeling that something just wasn't right. It worried her. Rose Red had this feeling once before when she was at the camp. She had the same worrying feeling and the next day, the Jabberwocky attacked. Was this gut feeling a harbinger that another battle would begin?

"Rose?" King Leopold approached his daughter almost hesitantly. His daughter's actions worried him seeing as Rose Red never used to be this way. Rose Red had changed and Leopold wasn't for sure if it was for better or for worse.

Looking up from the single red flower that was amid the number of white, Rose stared at her father almost blankly. She wished he hadn't come out to the courtyard to check up on her. Rose Red did not want the company of her father.

"What troubles you my dear Rose?" asked Leopold kindly as he placed a comforting hand upon his eldest daughter's shoulder.

Rose Red sighed quietly, walking away from her father's touch, her back to him. "I must confess, I feel troubled Father and I don't feel very comfortable talking with you about it." Rose bit her lower lip, turning to face Leopold.

King Leopold wore a grim look. "Would you feel more comfortable speaking to your sister?" When Rose shook her head "no," Leopold suggested, "And how about your stepmother?"

Rose perked up at that suggestion. "Actually, yes, I'd much prefer to talk to her." Rose Red paused, realizing how that sounded a bit rude. "No offense of course. It's just… I think I can confide with her about this."

She didn't want to confess to her father that she suspected a battle might begin. She felt that if she did, King Leopold would overreact or simply think her to be a little crazy. King Leopold interpreted Rose's words a little different than what Rose meant. He merely thought that Rose Red wanted to speak about certain girl things.

So Leopold left his daughter to get Regina. Rose Red began to pace again, feeling nervous. Would Regina believe her? She hoped so. They were friends after all. Rose could have spoken to Snow White, but Snow was still too young to understand would most certainly go off to tell Leopold. Snow White was never one to really keep her mouth shut.

It was not long after Leopold left that Regina appeared in the courtyard. "Your father said you wished to speak to me about something?" she inquired.

Rose Red looked up from the ground that she had been so focused on to meet the eyes of her stepmother. "Yes, about a… a slightly worrying matter." She bit her lower lip nervously.

These words had Regina concerned. Many thoughts were going through the queen's mind. What could possibly be wrong that Rose Red needed another woman to speak to, about a worrying matter? Regina jumped a conclusion and her eyes widened in surprise. "Rose," she began slowly. "How far along are you?"

Rose looked at Regina, confused. "What? Regina what do you…?" Rose trailed off, understanding what Regina had meant by her question. "No, Regina, it's nothing like that. I'm not pregnant," she insisted. When Regina didn't seem entirely convinced, Rose Red took Regina's hand and held them tightly as she looked her stepmother straight in the eye. "I am not pregnant Regina. There is no baby; I have never had intercourse… I'm still a virgin!"

Regina sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," she breathed. She smiled sheepishly. "You honestly had me worried Rose."

Rose returned the sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Regina. But in all seriousness, this is urgent and I don't want Father to overreact so you have to promise me you won't say a word to him unless I confirm that it's all right to do so."

"I understand," Regina assured Rose. "Now tell me what is going on."

Taking a deep breath, Rose mentally prepared herself to confess to Regina her thoughts. "I believe… I believe that there is going to be a battle. It's this feeling I have. I can't explain it, but… I don't know. It's this gut feeling I have. And I fear that there is to be a terrible outcome."

Regina and Rose were interrupted by Jeremy. "Your majesties, I come with urgent news." Rose granted Jeremy permission to continue. "There is an attack on the kingdom. We are going into battle."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose Red found herself pacing anxiously in her bedchambers. She paused for a moment to come to the revelation that she paced a lot. When that thought was out of her head, she began pacing again.

Battle, they were going into battle! A part of her was excited for this; she loved the action and the endurance that it took. Another part of her was terrified for her life. What if they lost? What would become of them?

Wondering who had attacked the kingdom, Rose Red had sent a servant to go find out. But that was over twenty minutes prior! This only made Rose Red more nervous. Thankfully someone knocked on her door, momentarily distracting her.

"Enter," Rose Red said absentmindedly, putting her pacing on hiatus. She half hoped it was the servant she had sent off on that little mission. But the other half of her hoped that it wasn't.

Regina stepped inside Rose Red's bedchambers. She had come to express her fears to her stepdaughter. She had only known Rose about a week at that point, but it was long enough to know that Rose Red may very well volunteer to fight.

"Regina," Rose Red breathed in relief. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

This made Regina smile faintly, though her worried thoughts were a bit more overpowering. "Rose Red, I would like to speak to you."

"That's a relief. I, um, I'd like to speak to you to." Rose Red shifted uncomfortably. "But you go first."

Regina studied Rose Red for a few moments, briefly wondering what was on Rose's mind before saying, "I have come to warn you to not fight this battle. I know you may want; I know you may think you can handle this. But I…" The twenty-two year old bit her lower lip nervously, the fear apparent in her eyes. "I don't want you getting hurt dear." Regina stepped closer to Rose Red. "I've only known you for this past week. But during that week, I am glad to say that we have become friends and I have come to love you as a stepmother should love her stepdaughter." Unlike her feelings for Snow White.

"Anyway," continued Regina. "You also wanted to say something dear?" She looked upon Rose Red with kind eyes.

Rose took a deep breath. Regina's words made this all the more harder for Rose to say. "I wanted to tell you that I have indeed chosen to fight. Tomorrow, Father is sending more knights. I will be joining them." Rose Red bit her lip, knowing that by the look Regina wore that she most certainly did not approve.

Regina crossed her arms, most certainly taking on the mother-figure persona. "Rose, did you not hear what I just said? You are not to go into battle, I forbid it."

This declaration did not exactly make matters better. All of her life, Rose Red had been told what she could and couldn't do. She couldn't fight with the knights, she couldn't stay at the castle, she couldn't run away and cry when her friend died at her feet; no more. Rose's eyes slightly narrowed on Regina. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe that you have the right to say I cannot fight for my kingdom."

"Yes, I do," Regina corrected. "I am married to your father, King Leopold. Even if I wasn't your stepmother, which I am, I am still your queen and you must listen to me." Regina placed her hands on Rose's shoulders. "I'm only saying this because I care, Rose," she assured the young princess.

Rose Red huffed quietly. "And I'm going into battle because I care. I care about the kingdom. Isn't that what a princess is meant to do? Do whatever it takes to make sure her kingdom is safe?"

Biting her lip, Regina thought of a response. Rose Red was right; it was the duty of a princess to make sure her kingdom was safe. "But it's also the queen's duty to make her kingdom and everyone in it is safe. I'm not letting you get hurt Rose."

Hesitantly, Regina pulled Rose Red into a tight hug. Regina relaxed about the hug when she felt Rose Red hug her back. It didn't matter that they were only a mere five years apart in age; Regina truly did love Rose as a stepdaughter and even an actual daughter since she never had children of her own. Regina kissed Rose's temple, rubbing her back. "Do you promise me you won't put on your armor and fight?" she asked quietly.

Rose took a deep breath, still debating about whether or not she would fight or just stay in the castle where it was safe. "I promise I won't put on my armor and fight," she vowed. She kissed Regina's cheek.

The two released each other from the embrace when they heard a meek knock on the door. It was Snow White. _Ruining yet another moment,_ thought Regina bitterly. "I… I'm sorry to interrupt," Snow said meekly, stepping into Rose's room. "But Father wants to see you Rose." Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. She had been crying.

Snow White knew that Rose Red would be more than happy to volunteer to protect her kingdom.

Rose Red smiled down fondly at her little sister. "Thank you for telling me this, Snow White," she said before kissing Snow on the top of the head. "You are becoming quite the responsible young princess," Rose complimented before leaving her bedchambers to go see her father in the throne room.

* * *

"Rose, I would like for you to fight," King Leopold stated, cutting right to the chase. His hands were clasped behind his back as he paced in front of his throne. "Tomorrow when I send more troops out, I want you marching with them." It wasn't that he didn't love Rose and didn't care if she died in battle or not. But Rose Red had been specially trained for battle at the camp she had been sent to. "You're the best of the best here. With you fighting, we are sure to win this battle."

Rose considered her father's words, deliberating. She had promised Regina she wouldn't fight! But Leopold was right. If her kingdom wanted to win, she would have to fight. "Who is attacking us anyway?"

Leopold sighed roughly. "'Tis the Red Queen I'm afraid," he confessed. "She is sending the jabberwocky to wreak havoc."

This changed things. Rose Red had fought the Jabberwocky once before, certainly she could do it again! But her promise to Regina… Rose Red thought about her promise to Regina.

"I promise I won't put on my armor and fight," she had said to Regina. This was her kingdom; she had to keep it safe!

"I'll do it," Rose Red said firmly. "I'll fight. But on one condition."

"Anything," King Leopold said to his beloved Rose.

"I don't fight in armor."


	6. Chapter 6

That night was not an easy one to live through. Many of King Leopold's knights feared for their lives. It was said that the Jabberwocky could only be killed by one: a Champion wielding the Vorpal Sword. No one in King Leopold's court was said Champion so the best they could do was fend off the beast and send it back to the land from whence it came. But there would indeed be no killing it.

Rose Red spent the evening with the knights. It was almost a tradition the knights of King Leopold's court had. A night before a battle, they would all gather around a very large circular table and drink, mainly rum and gin.

They would drink to days gone by, they would sing sorrowful tunes. And one person would always start strumming a lute, the same old tune that had become an anthem.

"_Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads_," one knight that went by the name of Damien sang almost mournfully.

"_Here's to witty girls who went to our beds," _Rose Red added, and many of the men smirked, chuckling quietly. Oh yes indeed Rose Red knew the song. The men at the camp had sung the same thing before they had gone into battle as well.

And all in unison, the knights and Rose Red sitting at the round table sang out, "_Here's to them and here's to you_."

It did not take long for Rose Red to get drunk. She wasn't used to having alcohol in her system. She was susceptible to alcohol that in just four flagons of rum, she started seeing double. Her head was spinning just a bit, but Rose Red didn't mind a jot. In fact, she quiet enjoyed the effects of alcohol on her.

Not too long after she started feeling the results of three flagons of rum too many, the time had come for bed. They all had to be well rested for the next, fateful day.

Rose Red stumbled to her room, trying to keep steady. She hadn't been the only one, but she was the only one that needed just four flagons. All of the other men could hold their alcohol pretty well. As Rose Red tried keeping her balance as best she could, she rammed into another person.

"Rose," Regina breathed in disbelief, gripping Rose's arms firmly to keep the young woman from falling over. "I'm glad I found you. I came into your room to say goodnight and you weren't there."

With a drunken smile, Rose slurred in a sing-song voice, "Welllllll, hhhhhere I ammm. You found me!"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Rose dear, are you drunk?" She leaned forward and smelled alcohol on Rose Red's breath. "You _are _drunk. Come along, let's get you to bed."

Carefully, Regina helped guide Rose Red back to her bedchambers, the task being quite difficult as Rose Red kept staggering about despite Regina's firm hold on her. Once inside her bedchambers, Rose Red sat down on the edge of the bed, looking perfectly content.

"Well, goodnight Rose," Regina said kindly albeit faintly exasperated.

Rose Red pouted. "Wait, please don't go yet!" she begged. She clasped her hands together in front of her and batted her eyes. "Not yet, Regina." Rose Red knew that she had to be getting to sleep in order to be ready for tomorrow. She wasn't too drunk to forget that. And she also wasn't too drunk to forget that Regina thought she wasn't going to be fighting. That had to remain secret no matter what. Regina would simply lose it and probably never trust her again!

Rolling her eyes and playfully smirking, Regina gave in. "All right, I shall stay for a bit longer. But not too much longer, it's getting late and I'm sure your father wouldn't appreciate it if you were tardy for breakfast again," she teased.

As she spoke, Regina walked over to the edge of the bed and sat beside Rose, who was now laughing from the "being tardy" comment. She really wasn't in the right state of mind, Regina noted.

The laughing stopped and Rose Red found herself just staring at Regina. Yes, she was still drunk. But that drunken haze had disappeared from her eyes. A sudden, rather odd thought struck Rose Red as she started getting lost in Regina's dark, hypnotizing… beautiful eyes.

_Will the world remember you when you fall?_

_Could it be your death means nothing at all?_

_Is your life just one more lie?_

_Well, is it Rose?_

Without thinking and without hesitation, Rose Red leaned forward and, ever so gentle, placed her lips upon Regina's in a phantom kiss.

Both women pulled back in shock, as if they had been electrocuted as soon as their lips had made contact. Regina felt her heart thud. Had that truly just happened? Did her stepdaughter honestly just kiss her on the lips?

Yes, yes she had.

Rose Red didn't know what had been going through her inebriated mind. She had just felt a surge of emotions and… and acted upon them. "I-I'm sorry Regina," Rose Red stammered. "I don't really know what came over me." It seemed that her drunkenness had faded away, at least on the outside. Inside her head though, her thoughts were still swimming and slurred.

Regina didn't know what to say. She hadn't experience such a kiss before since Daniel. Yes, she had kissed King Leopold perhaps once or twice, but it had been far from pleasant. Even kissing Daniel was nothing like kissing Rose Red. Daniel had been sweet about it, but Rose Red had seemed… almost… hesitant about it. Maybe it really had been a mistake.

There was something inside Regina that stirred, something that had long since gone into hibernation ever since Daniel died in her arms: that feeling of being close to another individual, not just as a friend, but more than that.

No one could ever replace Daniel; that was most definite. But would it be so terrible for someone else to take another place in her heart that had seemingly froze when Daniel's body had turned cold?

Within the next second, Rose Red still stunned by what she had just done, Regina was the one to bring their lips together. This kiss was longer. Not by much, but still longer, more drawn out. On instinct, Rose Red wrapped her arms around Regina, holding her close. And then she pushed away.

However, despite Rose Red being the one to push away, it was Regina who said, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I completely agree," acquiesced Rose Red as she stood up to pace, her habit for when she needed to think things through or just forget things.

Something didn't feel right inside of her. It wasn't her conscience telling her that this was wrong. Her conscience was actually silent on this matter. There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling Rose Red never had before. Could this possibly be the desire for more? The desire for just one more kiss as so many young women had gossiped about in the village?

"You're my stepdaughter; it wouldn't be right," Regina added, standing up and loosely hugging herself as she watched Rose Red pace. "I am married to your father; it wouldn't be right."

Rose Red ceased her pacing momentarily. "You've already said that," she pointed out almost bitterly.

Regina cocked her head to the side. "Already said what dear?"

"That this wouldn't be right," elaborated Rose Red, beginning to pace again. Regina easily detected the bitterness in Rose Red's voice that time. Again, Rose Red stopped her pacing when she was standing in front of Regina with crossed arms, looking stern whereas Regina looked so innocent and a bit helpless as she continued hugging herself.

It wouldn't be right… both of them knew that. It was very clear to the two of them that it wouldn't be right. Nothing was stopping them though for stepping towards each other, meeting in the middle for a passionate, drawn out kiss.

Rose Red's arms encircled Regina as the queen's left hand rested on the small of the princess's back, the fingers of her right hand entangled in the hair that was as red as a rose.

It came as a surprise to Regina when she felt Rose Red gently bite down on her lower lip and then soothing the faint sting with her tongue. When Regina felt Rose Red continuing to run her tongue across her lower lip, she did part her lips and Rose Red immediately took advantage of this.

The kissing was beyond anything Rose Red could have imagined. Magical would be too cliché for Rose. But there was really no other word. Her first real kiss and it had been shared with her stepmother.

Rose Red pulled back from Regina's lips to catch her breath, her heart thump-thump-thumping beneath her breast. Regina gently caressed Rose Red cheek, smiling faintly. "Would you like for me to stay with you tonight?" Regina wasn't even sure what she had been asking, but the words were out of her mouth before she could think about what they were.

"Yes," answered Rose. "I would like that very much."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I never truly intended for this to become a femslash, but it just couldn't be avoided. It worked out so well in my head and I had to go through with it XD Thanks for the reviews!**

**Kudos if you recognized the song as Drink With Me from Les Miserables!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ouat**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! But here's chapter 7! Enjoy! I apologise for any mistakes :/**

* * *

Things had been hazy for Rose Red. It was hard to dress in a nightgown when drunk. She refused any help Regina offered her though. They had just kissed and despite Rose Red figuring that it wouldn't go further than that, at least for now, she was still a little uncomfortable with the idea of a woman she just kissed helping her undress.

Regina had already been dressed for bed and respectfully looked away upon Rose Red's request.

"All right, I'm dressed," Rose Red said as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. It was a little hard to believe that the next day, she would no longer be wearing a nightgown, but trousers and a shirt and… wait, she had requested no armor so she wouldn't end up breaking the promise she made Regina. Right.

* * *

King Leopold lay in bed, reading. His mind was too distracted though. He hated himself for agreeing to his daughter's request of no armor. He had lost his wife; he didn't want to lose his eldest daughter, too. But the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few or the one. The kingdom needed Rose Red to fight and protect the people and she had said she would fight on that one condition.

He could hear his late wife now, Maria, scolding him for being so foolish. If Maria were still alive, Rose Red would be locked in her room just to make sure that she wouldn't sneak off to fight. It seemed that Rose Red was determined to fight and once Rose Red was determined, there was no stopping her.

* * *

Princess Rose Red and Queen Regina lay beside each other in Rose Red's bed, just gazing into each other's eyes. Neither said a single word. Absolute silence…

Tentatively, Regina reached out to Rose and gently caressed her cheek. Rose Red angled her head so that she was kissing the palm of Regina's hand that had been caressing her cheek. "I feel… strange," Rose Red confessed.

"In what way?" queried Regina as she slowly withdrew her hand from Rose Red's cheek.

Quickly, Rose Red grabbed Regina's hand with a gentle grip. "I'm not sure. I haven't felt this way before, ever. My stomach, it feels all fluttery and my heart… my heart keeps thudding. Feel." Rose Red took Regina's hand, the one she had been holding, and placed it above her left breast where her heart was.

Regina could feel the thudding of Rose Red's heart and her hand curled into a small fist, still pressed against the spot just above Rose Red's left breast.

There was an odd sort of beauty about Rose Red. She had a sparkle in her eye, a sparkle that told the world she loved and longed for adventure.

It was taking all of Rose Red's mental strength to have her not confess to Regina of her plan to go into battle. When the idea had first been proposed to her, Rose Red was nothing short of thrilled. Dueling and battling were her favorite activities, despite how serious and deadly the situations can get.

So Rose started thinking of going into battle the next day differently. She stopped thinking of it as doing what she loved and started thinking it as doing it protect the people she loved. Rose was doing it to protect Snow White, to protect her friend, Jeremy, to protect Regina, which was just another reason as to why she couldn't say a word of it to Regina.

"Won't Father notice that you haven't come to bed?" Rose suddenly questioned in a timid voice.

Regina laughed quietly. "No, he won't. I always come to bed after he has fallen asleep and wake up before he does. It wouldn't make a difference as to whether I'm in the same bed or not." Regina tucked a loose strand of red hair behind Rose's ear. Her thumb traced Rose's jaw.

Without any sign of warning, Rose Red planted a sweet kiss on Regina's lips, the lips Rose had very quickly come to love. "This is the first time I have shared a bed with another," Rose Red admitted sheepishly, and Regina smirked rather mischievously.

"Is that so? Never have you lain with another?"

Rose Red felt herself blush a deep red that she didn't doubt almost matched her hair. "I didn't mean it in that sense. And I have told you, I'm a virgin," she reminded Regina, sitting up.

Regina sat up as well and wrapped her arms around Rose Red, softly kissing her neck. "I can change that you know," she whispered against Rose's skin. Regina felt Rose Red tense a little.

It was a suggestion that even Regina was surprised to hear come from her own mouth. But it had been so long since she had felt a gentle caress, a loving touch. Such things have become a craving ever since Daniel's death and her marriage to King Leopold.

The idea sent shivers down Rose's spine. She had heard of such pleasures that one felt when lying with another and yes, there were times when she wanted to know said pleasures. To have the pleasures suddenly offered to her though, it was… scary. Yes, Rose Red loved fighting and could easily stomach seeing blood and innards, but the very thought of another touching her in places she had never even touched herself scared her.

Rose Red arched her back and closed her eyes when she felt a hand travel up her nightgown, feeling her smooth skin, Regina continuing to kiss her neck. "I can very easily change that." Regina's hushed voice was enough conviction for Rose.

It was well known to both of them that the walls were virtually sound proof. They were safe from being discovered. No, not quite safe…

Rose pulled away from Regina's touch, Regina's hand slipping out from beneath her nightgown as the princess stood up. Her bare feet padded against the floor as she traversed to the door and locked it. Regina smirked to herself, knowing just what Rose Red's decision was about her offer before the young woman even returned to bed and answered her.

Crawling back into bed, Rose Red tried calming her heart that seemed to be beating in her head, almost hurting her ears. She faced Regina, lying down beside her with a completely serious countenance but obviously nervous gaze. Rose swallowed the lump in her throat in order to utter two words:

"Take me."


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the reviews! Just two more chapters after this XD**

* * *

The only sound Rose Red could hear was the sound of the crickets singing their usual lullaby. Regina was sleeping beside her.

Wow. That was the only word Rose Red could process: wow. The sex had been amazing, like nothing Rose Red had ever experienced.

There was a certainly thrill that Rose got when she picked up a sword and dueled. But it was nothing compared to the thrill Regina had just given her. Rose Red's hands were folded over her chest, her bare body covered only by the blankets. Rose turned her head to face Regina's sleeping figure. Unable to help herself, she started to gently kissing Regina's exposed collarbone.

Regina's eyes fluttered open as she felt Rose trail kisses from her collarbone to her neck. She smiled to herself and turned over to face the young, red haired woman. Rose Red gasped quietly, thinking that Regina had been in a deep, sleep.

Laughing quietly at Rose's reaction, Regina cupped Rose Red's cheek and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Not asleep yet, dear?"

It was hard to miss the faint smile that graced Rose Red's features. "Couldn't sleep, my mind was too distracted."

Regina raised her eyebrows, getting a mischievous look about her. "Oh really? Too distracted, huh?" She planted a kiss on Rose's lips again. "What could you possibly be distracted by?" Regina questioned, pretending to be absolutely clueless as she kissed Rose's neck. "Let's see… could it be how chilly it is without any clothes on?" Another kiss on Rose's collarbone and Rose Red moaned quietly.

_Sleep, you must get some sleep Rose! You have to go into battle tomorrow and need to be well rested! _

King Leopold and the Queen of Hearts had made an agreement, the only agreement they could make peacefully. This battle was to be treated like the one to take place on the Frabjous day. The two sides were to meet at the battlefield at a specified time.

Regina noticed the slightly distant look Rose Red got in her eyes. She brought the princess back to reality with a kiss on the lips, the lips she had come to love so much. "Get some sleep dear," she said in a soothing voice.

Rose Red nodded sleepily a few times, allowing her eyes to shut. "It was amazing," she whispered, not specifying what "It" was.

She didn't need to though. Regina knew exactly what Rose was talking about. The sex; the sex indeed had been amazing. There was just something different about a touch of a woman compared to that of a man. It was something both Rose Red and Regina hoped to never forget.

* * *

Regina officially woke up in the morning to the sun's rays shining on her face. She opened her eyes for a brief second before closing them again and turning over to face Rose. With her eyes still closed, she reached out to drape an arm over the girl, only to be met with an empty space.

Frowning, Regina opened her eyes to find that Rose Red indeed was not in bed. It was still fairly early and Regina wondered why on earth Rose Red would be up. But she was and Regina hadn't the slightest idea as to where she could be.

* * *

Rose Red wiped the sweat from her brow. She had woken up ten minutes before the sun and had been practicing her swordsmanship since then.

"Rose?" a meek voice said from behind the redhead.

Rose Red turned to face her younger sister and smiled. "Hello Snow," she greeted, the arm holding the sword dropping to her side. "What brings you to this part of the castle?"

Snow White's lower lip was quivering subtly, and Rose took notice. "You're going off to battle, aren't you?" the eleven year old meekly asked, afraid to know the answer.

Sighing, Rose Red knelt down in front of her little sister, looking rather grim. "I have no choice. I need to protect the kingdom." She failed to mention that she actually wanted to go. Even if Leopold told her not to go off into battle, Rose Red would've done so anyway, because the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few or the one.

Snow White still looked distressed though, so Rose Red pulled her into a tightly hug. "I love you Snow White. You're my little sister and I love you. Never forget that."

* * *

Half an hour until she had to go into battle, Rose only had half an hour. She spent the entire morning avoiding everyone after speaking with Snow White, especially Regina. Rose Red couldn't bring herself to face the woman she loved and had made love to. Regina wouldn't allow Rose to go off into battle and Rose knew that. She couldn't let that happen.

Rose wanted to fight. If she didn't, it was an increased chance of the kingdom getting attacked, of the palace getting attacked. That would put Snow White in danger; it would put Regina in danger. Rose Red didn't want that to happen. She wanted her family safe.

Rose jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Jeremy. "Come help with the packing," he directed and Rose Red nodded, following Jeremy out to courtyard where the others were packing since the battle was expected to take place over the next week or so.

Half an hour passed.

"Move out!" commanded Rose Red.

* * *

Regina was infuriated. Rose Red was gone and the knights going into battle had gone too. Regina connected two and two together and it left her fuming. She had gathered up her courage and met with King Leopold in their bedchambers.

"Where is she?" Regina demanded.

King Leopold sighed, shaking his head. He knew exactly who Regina was talking about. "She insisted. Even if I told her no, she would've gone anyway," he tried explaining.

Regina's narrowed eyes stung with tears. "You let her go? How could you do such a thing? She could die!"

Not wanting to hear another word come out of King Leopold's mouth, Regina stormed off at a brisk pace. With her vision was blurred by anger and hatred, Regina hadn't the slightest idea as to where she was going until she ended up in Rose Red's bedchambers.

This was where she let the tears that had welled in her eyes spill. Regina sat down on the edge of Rose Red's bed, still unmade. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, quietly crying. She was confident that Rose Red would do well in battle. Rose Red was a fighter, no doubt about that. But just the very thought of losing Rose after everything they had been through in a short amount of time was heart wrenching.

In the same castle, in a distant room, Snow White was crying quietly. She had lost her sister once and now her sister left her again. What if Rose Red got hurt?

Snow White, tears streaming down her cheeks, buried her face in a pillow, feeling as if she might get sick.


	9. Chapter 9

Dearest Snow,

I write to you to tell you I am fine and that I love you. The battle is going extremely well so far. Few of us have fallen and many Red Knights litter the battlefield, dead.

We have yet to face the Jabberwocky. It is believed that the Queen of Hearts is waiting to catch us off guard. But not to worry; we are never off our guard. We are the best of the best and nothing will defeat us.

The sun sets as I write this, and I see the red on the horizon. The blood of the fallen is what the red is. Never forget that whenever you look at that sun set. The red is the blood of those who have fallen, protecting their kingdom whether they fought against us, or with us.

Love you forever,

Rose Red

* * *

Dear Father,

I am reporting to you from the base to tell you that all is well. As I have already told Snow, few of us have fallen. All in all, things are going swimmingly.

The rest of this letter will not be about battle. I feel as if I speak too much with you about battle. Most of our conversations since the day I came home have been about the camp and how well I am able to fight.

This I will say: it feels good not to be in armor again. I don't feel held back, and if anything, I'm fighting better than I ever had before. Fear not, the kingdom will be safe and sound soon enough, I'm sure of it.

Now, moving on from the talk of fighting and battle; I miss home. Know that I do indeed miss home.

I'm afraid that I don't know how much else to say. I promise to report back with (hopefully good) news by the end of this week.

Love you forever,

Rose Red

* * *

Dear Regina

I love you. That's all I can think of to tell you: I love you.

In a very short amount of time, you have become my mother, my best friend, and my lover. I know that it is impossible to remain faithful to me since it's my father you're supposed to be faithful to. But I ask this of you: remain faithful to me in heart.

Things are going very well. I remain unharmed, I assure you. I am beyond confident that I will come out of this battle without a single scratch. It is predicted that this battle will be over and won by the middle of next week.

If there's one thing I want you to know, it's this: no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you.

Forever yours,

Rose

* * *

It was nighttime, a very peaceful night. Rose Red was lying in her tent. She was having a bit of trouble sleeping for her mind was too distracted. It seemed that ever since that fateful, extraordinary night spent with Regina, her mind could not be cleared because of the blissful memories.

Unable to help herself, Rose Red closed her eyes and imagined that Regina was touching her again, sending those wonderful sensations rippling through her body. Imagining it though was not the same of having it actually happening.

Rose refrained from touching herself though. It just didn't seem as it would be as special as when Regina touched her, tasted her, made her see fireworks and stars. No one would ever make her feel the way Regina made her feel.

* * *

Regina could not get to sleep. She was too distraught and concerned. She had received Rose Red's letter and was sure not to let anyone else see it for the content it contained. In fact, no matter how much she didn't want to, she burned the letter. It was the only sure way to make sure that no one would ever find it and read it.

King Leopold slept soundlessly beside Regina, as if he weren't really worried that anything bad would happen to Rose. And that was true: he wasn't worried. He was very confident that Rose Red would return home alive and well.

* * *

"Rose! Rose!" Jeremy exclaimed as he poked his head into Rose Red's tent. "We're under attack! The Queen of Hearts went back on her word!"

Immediately, Rose Red shot out of makeshift bed, grabbing her sword. She was already dressed in clothes, almost as if she anticipated this.

It was not a pretty sight. Already, many of King Leopold's men had fallen, either dead or dying. The ground trembled as the Jabberwocky navigated through the camp, crushing tents and knights. Sounds of bones being crunched made Rose Red inwardly cringe.

The Jabberwocky was a terrifying sight. Dark purple, almost black scaly skin; its forked tongue flickered out, tasting the air that was filled with the scent of death and blood.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose Red could see a thin line of red in the sky. It was almost sunrise and the Jabberwocky was attacking. Not only that, but the Red Knights were attacking as well. Rose heard the faint sound of Jeremy shouting to her, and she turned to face a Red Knight.

Their swords clashed, Rose Red doing her best not to get her unarmored body in the way of her opponent's sword. She ducked and dodged whilst her opponent dived and dipped. And then, the Red Knight collapsed to the ground, revealing Jeremy who had managed to knock out the Red Knight.

Rose Red smiled gratefully, but there was no time to exchange words of thanks and appreciation. There was a battle to be fought.

* * *

Without even looking out the window, Regina knew that it wouldn't be long until the sun rose. She hadn't slept all night. She had been far too worried to get any sleep. No, that was a lie. Regina slept for about three minutes if that.

She looked over to see that King Leopold was still sleeping soundly. Why should he be worried? Everything was in good hands. At least, that was what he believed. But King Leopold, though kind, was not the greatest of rulers. There was certainly more that he could do to better the kingdom, make the people happier.

"This could've been avoided," Regina muttered bitterly to herself as she sat up in bed. "This whole battle could've been avoided; Rose leaving could've been avoided." As she continued speaking quietly to herself, she traversed to the bureau that rested on the other side of the room.

The mirror seemed to laugh at her and mock her. "You could have saved her, Regina," the inanimate object said in her mind. "She could be here with you right now. She could be kissing you right now. She could be alive right now."

Regina's eyes widened. She was very well aware of the fact that the mirror hadn't actually been speaking, it had all been in her mind. But the thoughts flowed so easily, it was as if someone had whispered them in her ear. _She could be alive right now…_

Surely that couldn't mean something? Rose Red was still alive, Regina hoped. But the very thought that perhaps it was a premonition frightened Regina.

Her mind would not be put at ease though. So, Regina found a quill and some parchment. In neat penmanship, she told King Leopold that she had left to go for an early morning ride and would return by luncheon.

Having avoided coming into contact with any guards or servants, Regina made it out to the stables, dressed in proper riding clothing, and guided a horse out of the stall. Regina half expected Snow White to appear seeing as the insolent child had a habit of turning up when not wanted. This did not happen and without a saddle, Regina rode off to find Rose Red, praying that all was well.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the slow update and for any mistakes! One more chapter after this! Thanks for the reviews XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: last chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! XD**

* * *

As she neared the newly established battlegrounds, Regina could practically smell the metallic scent of blood. The worst images flashed through her mind and Regina forced the mare to pick up speed. The sound of fighting reached her ears, making her feel a little sick to her stomach.

A loud roar indicated that the Jabberwocky was still rampaging throughout the area, occasionally pausing to breath electric amethyst flames, disintegrating all in its way.

* * *

Rose Red stood, practically paralyzed before the Jabberwocky. It was sniffing the air, as if it had detected an airborne creature. But upon finding nothing, it looked down at Rose Red.

_Keep calm Rose and carry on,_ Rose Red thought to herself. The worst thing to do in this situation was to hesitate and that was just what she was doing. She could not simply stand there.

The breath of the Jabberwocky was rotten and foul, like that of a burning corpse. It was enough to make Rose Red gag. She felt the bile creep up her throat and Rose struggled to keep down the vomit. Not wanting to waste any more valuable time, she bolted out of the way.

She dived to the ground, hissing in slight pain. She really wished she was fighting in armor. But those thoughts of pain relinquished her mind when Rose realized that she was now on the ground beside her Jeremy. But it wasn't Jeremy, it was his corpse.

Choking back a sob, Rose Red scrambled to a standing position. Now was not the time to be weak. Looking around, she saw that it was just her and the Jabberwocky. Everyone else was dead.

* * *

Regina, when she felt she was close enough to the ongoing battle, got off the horse and ran the rest of the way. Her heart was thudding in her chest. She wanted to find Rose, hopefully alive, and hug her tightly.

Trying to stay positive, Regina swore to herself that she would take Rose Red back home to the castle on the horse and make love to her until dawn. She wouldn't care if the whole castle would hear the screams of pleasure, she would let Rose Red know just how much she was missed, just how much she was loved.

The ground was beset with bodies of fallen knights, both of King Leopold's men and the Queen of Hearts.

For a brief moment, Regina wondered how in the world all of the Queen of Hearts' men managed to come to this world.

It had been a boring, rainy day some time ago when Regina wandered through the library in the castle and picked up an informational book about Wonderland. It seemed that the way to Wonderland and back was through a mirror. But there was a catch. The same number of people could leave through the mirror as the number of people who came through the mirror, no more, no less.

And then Regina recalled overhearing King Leopold talk with one of the knights that a powerful enchantress was called upon by the Queen of Hearts to temporarily lift the charm on the mirror for the occasion of the battle. That certainly explained how the training camp Rose Red went to was attacked.

Regina felt her anger towards King Leopold grow. Not only did he favor Snow White and shower her with unconditional love while she, Regina, his wife, stood in the corner, fading into the background; Leopold deliberately sent Rose Red away to this battle, possibly to her death.

* * *

She couldn't back down. Her own life and the life of the kingdom were at stake. Rose Red boldly stepped towards the Jabberwocky, sword drawn. She knew it would do no good to attempt to kill the beast, but it wasn't impossible to maim it.

Rose Red raised her sword, prepared to throw it at the Jabberwocky's heart, hoping to pierce it. On the count of three, she mentally told herself. One, two…

"Rose!"

With a sharp intake of breath, Rose Red spun around to face whoever had called her name. "Regina," Rose Red breathed.

In that moment of hesitation, the Jabberwocky spread its translucent wings, the veins clearly visible. The ghastly creature let out an ear piercing roar before taking flight, back to its homeland where it would take refuge until the destined Frabjous day when it would meet its match.

Rose's sword dropped to the ground with a loud clatter as she just stared and stared at Regina. Rose wasn't sure if her stepmother was really there.

Tentatively, Regina took a step towards Rose. Suppose it was just her mind playing tricks on her?

These thoughts of all of this being a hallucination were pushed aside when Rose Red was suddenly right in front of her. Without hesitation, Rose Red placed her lips against Regina's in a long, drawn out kiss.

"I was so afraid I would lose you," Regina confessed in a whisper, her lips still against Rose's.

Rose Red pulled back just a few centimeters. "Never will you lose me. No matter what happens, no matter what anyone tells you, I love you."

Regina captured Rose Red's lips in another kiss before saying, "I love you, too."

And then it happened.

Regina would never know how fast or how slow it all happened, all she would remember was that it did happen.

Rose's body jerked slightly. It seemed to be just a minor flinch. But Regina felt something weird, like a sharp tip gently poking her stomach. Looking down, Regina saw that a tip of a sword as indeed poking the tip of her stomach gently. What worried her was the sword's blade was protruding from Rose Red's abdomen.

The sword disappeared from its place in Rose Red's body as the Knave of Hearts retracted it. The smirk that was upon his face was devilish. It was blatant that he took pride in what he had just done.

Before Regina could react and harm the Knave of Hearts, he turned on his heels and took off towards a portal that had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. It was a portal back to Wonderland and Regina watched with horror as the portal closed, disappearing. The Knave of Hearts got away.

There was no time to think about that though. Regina's main concern was Rose Red.

Rose Red had grown limp in Regina's arm. It was almost too easy to miss the life leaving her once vibrant green eyes.

"Rose," Regina choked out. She was struggling supporting Rose Red so she gently lowered Rose and herself to the ground. She adjusted so that she was kneeling, holding Rose Red in her lap. "Rose, please stay with me." The Queen kept pleading for Rose to stay with her, but it was no use.

The blood was starting to seep through Rose Red's clothes. It was plain to see that the princess was struggling to breathe as her life slipped away from her.

Tears slid down Regina's cheeks. "You shouldn't have gone to battle! You should've at least worn armor! Why, Rose? Why did you leave me?" Regina closed her eyes, causing more tears to escape. As the sobs wracked her body, she held Rose close.

"I… I…" Rose Red tried saying. Regina was sure to listen close since Rose Red's voice was so soft.

But Regina was left disappointed when Rose Red didn't continue. "You… what darling? Tell me, please, tell me," she urged the princess.

"Love you," Rose uttered weakly. "N-no matter what h-happens, n-no m-matter what an-anyone t-tells you," and then the light left her eyes.

Rose was gone.

"I will always love you," Regina finished for the now dead Rose Red.

She kissed Rose Red's sweet lips. Her body trembled as she cried. No, it wasn't just crying. Regina sobbed her heart out.

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard sighed to herself as she clutched her lesson book to her chest, walking out of the school to go home. It had been a long tiring day at work and she couldn't wait to go home to get a nice cup of hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon.

As she headed to her car, two high school girls walking home passed her. One of them was a pretty blonde girl, the stereotypical popular high school student. The other girl made Mary Margaret do a double take.

She couldn't have been more than seventeen and her eyes were a surprising green. What had caught the fourth grade teacher's attention was how red the seventeen year old girl's hair was. It had to have been as red as a rose. But when she had done her double take, Mary Margaret saw that it was just red hair dye, the dark brown roots that had begun to show giving it away.

Shaking her head, Mary Margaret got into her car. While she started up the vehicle, she wondered why the girl had briefly caught her interest. But seeing her made a sense of familiarity spark in the teacher. As if she had seen a girl just like her before…

Ridding her mind of the thoughts, Mary Margaret drove home.

* * *

It was Thursday and the mayor of Storybrooke was overwhelmed with paperwork. She glanced to the clock and sighed quietly. The paperwork would have to wait. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Every Wednesday, Regina Mills went to the cemetery to visit her father. Every Thursday, she went to visit the grave of someone else whom she held dear at one point in her life.

Upon leaving Town Hall, Regina saw the same teenage girl Mary Margaret had seen, though the girl was by herself now. The mayor couldn't help but stare. She knew that this seventeen year old was not the girl she wished it was, but still she stared.

"Rose," Regina whispered quietly to herself. Shaking her head, she went to her car, the flowers already in the backseat.

The drive to the cemetery felt as if it took forever. It was completely worth it though, Regina knew. It was always worth it.

As always, there was no one else in the cemetery at that time of day. That was one of the reasons why Regina chose that particular time and that particular day. She wanted to be alone during this time. Besides, she couldn't let people see her cry.

The headstone hadn't moved. It never did. It always stayed right where it was. She always stayed right where she was.

Biting her lower lip, Regina set the flowers down on the ground in front of the headstone. "I love you," she whispered sadly. "Remember that. No matter what happens, no matter what anyone tells you, I will always love you."

Regina spent a few more minutes at the cemetery, just watching the headstone. But she had to get back to work. Storybrooke wasn't going to run itself after all.

So the mayor turned around and slowly made her way back to her car.

The flowers she left leaning against the headstone were a rather unusual arrangement. One red rose amongst many white roses were leaning against the headstone that read:

**Rose Hunter**


End file.
